Forbidden Fruits
by Ruby Casablanca
Summary: Set before the Gods battle Typhoon in the fifth book, this tells of the secret romance between the maiden goddess and her brother. Please read and review.


**Okay, just so you guys don't freak out, I am going to clarify a few things. Yes it is incest but it was totally normal for any of the gods of any culture to practice incest. I mean, have you read what the Egyptian gods did? The Red Pyramid does a good job summing up that so don't freak out or judge :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Forbidden Fruits<span>

I was pacing back and forth through my chambers, nervously stroking my bow. I had already used up half of my quiver, shooting my arrows at practice targets just to stall all my pent up tension. The gods were headed out to battle in a matter of minutes, and some of us may not make it back. I needed to see him one more time, just to assure myself he was safe and would be okay. He had to make it out alive. He had to.

Time was not on my side. Minutes were ticking down on the sundial outside my room. The gods were probably waiting for me to come and lead them into battle against Typhoon, my silver bow and quiver leading the way to what was supposed to be a victory. I was seriously doubting we would win now though. So much had changed in the plan over the past week that I barely knew what I was doing. I didn't even know what stratagey we were using.

Oh! Where could he be? I thought frantically. I could not go into battle without seeing him off. If he was in my battle party, it would be different. We would charge in and storm Typhoon, taking an easy victory and sending the god back to the depths of Tartarus. We made such a good team, the perfect combination of skill and power, that we took down any enemy in our way with ease. However, this time he was taking the ground party, trying to stop Typhoon from moving while my party took on his giant head.

Zeus would be leading the main party, he and Ares taking on Typhoon's massive chest and mid-section. That would be the hardest part of him to crack. Oh! If only Posiedon were fighting with us! He would know exactly how to take on the overly powerful giant but he insisted that he stay and protect his underwater kingdom instead of protecting his family. That's Posiedon for you...always the one to sit back on the sidelines in times of war and conflict. Now I know why Zeus can't stand him.

My mind was snapped out of its reverie of worry when I heard familiar footsteps approach my quarters. They were heavy yet jovial and had a certain rhythm to them. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but I closed my eyes and desperately hoped it was him. I needed to know he was ready, that he'd be safe.

I immediately let out a breath of relief when I saw him, my twin brother, Apollo, walk through my doors. He wore a set of golden armor, it's metallic shine glistening in the sunlight. The breastplate he had on beared down on his chest like a dead wieght while the arm and leg pads neatly wrapped around him. Even in armor though, he was a sight to behold, his blonde hair touseled around his chisled cheek bones and his round, blue eyes sparkling with a boyish excitement while his lips curled up into that dimpled grin of his. It didn't matter what the circumstances were, he could always bring a smile to my face. He always made me smile, just lilke now.

I was the exact opposite, silver haired and golden eyed with girlish features. Of course, I could always look older if I wanted, like I did now, but it was much easier for me to portray the image of a twelve year old girl so that I could fit in with my hunters. We were also quite different in mind as well, he being more excitable and carefree while I was more serious and level-headed. I always wondered how we came to be, but I have accepted the fact that we were just meant to be. That, or Aphrodite is just playing one, sick game.

Either way, Apollo walked across my pavillion and into the main sitting room where I was perched on a couch, waiting. I almost jumped for joy when I saw him approach.

"Sister, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Athena made me put on some armor. Hate the stuff. It never seems to fit me."

"It's alright brother, and don't blame Athena. I'm glad she made you put on armor. It will keep you safe." I told him. "Besides, you look absolutely dashing."

"I am a god. I don't need to be safe. And thank you. That means a lot." he boasted as if it were new news. This made me frown.

"We may be gods you vain little boy, but we are not invincible. I would've given anything for a scrap of armor two winters ago."

"Please sister, do not remind me. I almost died when I saw you like that, your body torn and damaged. All the ichor..." He pulled me close and wrapped me in his strong arms. I could almost feel him shudder inside his armor.

"But it always reminds me to remain cautious and humble." I went on. "If Percy Jackson had not found me and tricked Atlas into retaking his burden, I probably would have died under that tremendous power."

"Please, no more sister, please. I understand what you are saying but please, do not make me think of that winter again. It makes me suffer to think of it it." he pleaded.

I could see the genuine pain in his eyes and decided not to continue. I hated to see him in pain.

"As you wish brother."

He still had me in his embrace, his arms wrapped around my waist. Very slowly, he stroked my hair. I felt so at peace. If only this moment could last a lifetime.

"I have always loved your hair." he said as he gently tugged on one of the strands between his fingers. "It is so beautiful, so brilliantly stunning."

"And I have always loved your smile." I looked up at him to meet his loving gaze.

"Why does fate have to be so cruel as to always tear us apart when we are finally happy?" he asked sadly.

"I do not know, but what I do know is when we both survive today and the next day, we will be here, happy once again." I replied softly.

"Happy...such a foriegn word these days..." he sighed.

"I know, but when you do have happiness, why hide it? I don't want to hide ine anymore." I said gently.

"But Zeus! He will never let us be together! We would be shunned or expelled or worse even!" Apollo ranted spastically. He looked like a haunted man running from an unknown fear. This would almost make me laugh if he wasn't so right but I couldn't give up yet.

"We do not know that!" I replied strongly. "People and the future can always change. You of all people should know that!"

"I do, but we are not exactly in the appropriate position to be...together...publically." he hesitated on the last two words as if trying to find the best way to phrase them.

"So what? The Egyptian Gods do this all the time! I am not ashamed to be in love with my brother, my closest friend and confident. I do not care anymore who knows! I don't want to hide our love anymore!"

"And you think I like to hide our love? It kills me to be so close to you all the time and not be allowed to touch you or hold you close. I die every time I see you in pain and my heart freezes every time you go out on the hunt. I know it is irrational and completely insane, not to mention unnessicary, but I don't want you to get hurt. If anything was to happen to you...I don't know what I would do with myself..."

I unravelled myself from his arms and turned to face him. He was about a foot taller than me, so I looked up at his face and placed my hands on his shoulders. He rolled his head over to the side until his cheek was resting upon my hand, his arms moving up and around my ribcage. I took my free hand off his shoulder and stroked his cheek gently. He looked so sad, so upset.

He looked down at me again and leaned forward to slowly kiss my forehead and then my cheek. I tilted my head ever so slighly so that his lips barely fell onto mine. He moved back and smiled mischeviously before truely kissing me.

Kisses with him were the most blissful moments of my life, our lips melting into each others so perfectly. I felt like I was the queen of the gods, my whole body radiating with energy and delight. I felt like the kiss lasted forever, like we were permanently stuck like this forever, not that I was complaining. I wish that these moments would last forever, that our life could be fit into a five minute block of total peace but I knew that would neve be the case. We were gods and we had certain responsiblilities that had to be done. I had to make this kiss last as long as I could before complteing this task. It may well be the last one we share together.

Slowly but surely, we pulled away as we always had to. I was always sad when it ended, my energy fading and reality slipping back in. I didn't want him to go to war and I sensed he felt the same towards me. Our thoughts were always in synch, always on each other.

It was truely a miracle that no one ever discovered us long ago. The only one who really knew of our true relationship was Aphrodite and she had agreed to keep our secret as long as I agreed not to hunt any more doves. It was a small price to pay for love and that was a deal I had to take.

I heard rumbling and the sound of voices fast approaching. Zeus was growing restless of waiting, probably itching for an excuse to blow something up with his lightning bolt. Apollo heard the voices as well. He pulled away and went to the window near the pavillion edge. He looked out worriedly and then turned back to face me.

"My sister, my love, the gods are all waiting for us. We have used as much time as we can afford."

"I agree. We will continue our discussion after the battle has been won."

"Of course." he smirked before turning serious again. "Just promise me that you will stay safe throughout the entirety of the battle, if not for your own sake then for mine."

"I will, I promise." I nodded and looked him straight in the eye. "And will you promise the same to me?"

"Yes." he smiled widely and kissed me again, my body sparking with joy and relief. "Yes. I promise."

"That's all I wanted to hear." I smiled sadly and hugged him.

The voices were nearly upon my room. I could distinctly pick out Athena's scolding me on my tardy behavior. They would be here in a matter of seconds.

"Use the back enterence. It's just behind the star maps in my study!" I whispered hurriedly

"I know. I will see you after the battle, safe and sound." he replied in a rush

"Yes, and then we will discuss our future, together."

He nodded and flashed into my study and then out of my house just before Athena came flashing in. She looked peeved and stressed out beyond belief, her blonde hair twisted in knots.

"Are you ready yet Artemis? It can't possibly take this long to prepare for a battle." she said coldly, her steely eyes cutting into mine.

"I am ready to lead now." I siad firmly.

"Well, then lead the way." she replied shortly.

I walked past her slowly and then out of my door. I saw her roll her eyes and flash behind me a few moments later. Before I flashed, I said a quick prayer to anyone who would listen, hopefully Aphrodite, and hoped that I would live to see my brother again. I thought I could hear Aphrodite's voice in my head, giving her blessing, but it was too late to hear anything. I had already flashed and the real battle had just begun.


End file.
